The Adventures of Mara Jade Skywalker and Jaina Solo
by RosesAndCrosses
Summary: Mara Jade Skywalker taught Jaina Solo everything she knew. As master and apprentice they traveled the galaxy fighting evil one adventure at a time.
1. Chapter 1

There was a sense of sadness in the air, you could feel it.

For starters, it was uncharacteristically quiet around the grounds of the Jedi academy that was usually buzzing with chatter and excitement. From students rushing from class to class to masters collaborating on various parts of the moon, the temple seemed to always be alive with enthusiasm and activity. Yet, today, Mara was fairly certain that if a pin dropped anywhere around the grounds, you could probably hear it loud and clear. In fact, Mara could hear approaching footsteps all the way from the other side of the courtside in which she was standing, looking out at the forest. She had her arms crossed and her posture straight in tension, almost in anticipation for the days ahead.

"Are you almost ready to go?"

"Eager for me to leave Skywalker?" Mara quipped back without turning around. She could feel his amusement through the force and heard the slight chuckle under his breath as he moved to wrap his arm around her waist so that her back was pushed up against his chest and his chin rested on her shoulder. The fact that he was this physically close to her made the tension in her shoulders dissolve almost instantaneously and as if by instinct. She also uncrossed her arms and placed her hands over his on her abdomen.

"Never" he said into her ear smiling. "But I do think we should probably get this over with sooner rather than later. It's not good for them to dwell on it all day."

She let out a sigh and he pulled her tighter into his embrace as if to savour every moment that this tranquillity lasted. They both knew that it would be a hectic time coming up, especially the next few weeks, also known as the 'adjustment period'. That word had been thrown around a lot in the past couple of weeks.

" _Everyone will be fine once you adjust_ _._ _"_

" _They will feel much better about it once they adjust."_

" _Getting through the adjustment period will be the hardest but once you do, you will realise it's actually much better."_

Mara wasn't sure about that and even though he didn't say it, she could tell Luke wasn't 100% confident about it ether. The slight anxiety in his force presence told her all she needed to know and even without their bond, she confirmed her suspicions when he lowly whispered in her ear, "we are doing the right thing, aren't we?" At that he also loosened his grip on her waist and went to step away from her.

"Yes" she replied with hesitation while gripping his arms and keeping them in place around her. Regardless of any of her concerns, she knew Luke didn't need any more conflicting opinions on this topic. He needed clarity and support, no matter what she thought deep down. "This is what's best Luke, you know that. They need it themselves as much as the order does. It is the right thing to do."

Yet, even as she spoke the words she could feel her conviction faltering as she turned in his arms and caught a glimpse of her niece and nephews with their fellow classmates across the courtyard. They were huddled together, talking lowly and engaging in intense embraces. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young group of friends that had been together almost from the moment they stepped into this academy and embraced on a journey together to become protectors of peace in the galaxy. That is why today was so bittersweet for the friends and for everyone involved in their training this far, especially Kam, Tionne and Luke himself.

Today was the day that the young Jedi took the next crucial step in their training and went their separate ways to train individually with their masters as apprentices.

Luke knew for years that this was inevitable. No matter how much the Jedi had changed since the days of exclusive one on one training between one master and one apprentice, he knew even these highly trained and skilled teenagers needed the attention and dedication of one master to guide them in the ways of the force. They needed and deserved the in-depth guidance that Jedi before them had had. If he was to build the successful Jedi order he had always dreamed of, he needed to make sure these kids had the best running start they could possibly have and he was going to make sure he did everything he could to give it to them. Too much depended on it, especially their lives.

Still, Mara knew it broke his heart to watch their melancholy faces try to avoid tears as they said goodbye to each other and got ready to embark on a far more personal journey.

Mara knew it wasn't a permanent goodbye, far from it. They would see each other regularly in the coming weeks and even after they became Jedi Knights, they would constantly be in contact if not for personal reasons, for missions and tasks assigned to knights on a regular basis. However, it was hard to ignore the fact that this was a giant change in their lives and was an end of a huge defining era in the teens lives that they would never forget.

As she looked among them now, she saw Jacen and Jaina in the middle of a long embrace that said everything it needed to regarding how much the twins were not looking forward to the long stretches apart. Thinking about them specifically, Mara knew they hadn't spent any considerable time apart since the day they were born, let alone their time in the academy where they ran in the same friend groups, went to the same classes and had a room right next door to each other. They were each other's best friend and Mara couldn't even begin to understand the bond they had shared from even before they were born. This separation not only represented the end of their academic learning together, but also a sharp realisation that they were getting older and that they wouldn't be able to be together all the time anymore. Mara didn't really want to think about the sadness this realisation would bestow upon her soon to be apprentice, mainly because she would have the job of not only training Jaina, but hopefully distracting her from said sadness.

"We better get going" Mara said reluctantly.

Luke nodded and reached up to grab her hand from his shoulder where it rested. They then made their way to the docking bay and Luke gave the students a nod in the same direction. In the same collective huddle, they walked with arms thrown over each other and chatter was exchanged the whole way. As they made their way down, they attracted the attention of younger students and masters who had thought them since they were eleven. By the time they reached the docking bay, they were a considerably larger group with a mixture of Jedi, family and other well-wishers who knew the significance of the first class of Jedi moving on from the academy.

"So, dodgy trade deals? A real wild ride for the first outing." Iolla said smiling as she walked up the bordering ramp towards the Jade sabre where Mara and Luke were leaning against the shell.

Iolla was one of the newest Jedi to be transferred to the academy to help train the younglings. She was a short human with waspy blonde hair that could only be described as luscious. Her eyes were a piercing green and she had the exact empathy and caring nature that was required to work with the inexperienced children who were often touchy and impatient. Luke had asked her to take the position when he realised he wouldn't be at the academy as much as he had previously been and with the numbers of individuals being recruited growing by the day (literally), he knew he would need her more and more.

"Didn't want anything too mad for the first trip, but you never know, it could turn out to be more taxing then anyone could have guessed. It usually does." Mara teased.

"It's better that way. This is going to be hard on her without the any added pressure, at least until everyone gets through the _adjustment period_ _._ " Iolla whispered while giving a tight smile. She meant well, she really did, but Mara could feel Luke internally cringe at the use of the word. Again. "What about the rest of them?"

"I have tried to give them all similar tasks as to Mara and Jaina. Nothing too pressing and shouldn't take too long ether so maybe they could get back soon enough to see each other again. Hopefully it will show them it's not as big of a deal as they think it will be." Luke turned from his resting position on the bar of the ramp connecting the sabre to the docking bay floor and looked directly at Iolla. "Most of them are leaving today, but the boys and I won't be leaving until the day after tomorrow, so I can go over a few things with you regarding the transition with you."

"Very well master." She said with a slight bow of her head and made a small step backwards. "I will leave you to say you're farewells. Have a safe trip Mara, I hope to see you soon."

"You too, Iolla. Don't work too hard." Mara called after the young woman as she strode down the ramp and gave a small wave to the group of students at the end who were still engaged in each other.

"Well, I guess it's time to get going." Mara spoke lowly as she turned into her husband and let him engulf her physically and through the force. They too would be separated for as long as the students were, and although they had many years of experience when it came to being apart, it still didn't make it any nicer to say goodbye.

Mara didn't need anyone. She could make it through life quite nicely on her own, but she thought that was what made them perfect. Luke didn't need Mara and Mara didn't need Luke, they wanted to be able to rely on each other and be vulnerable around one another. They were soulmates in every sense of the word and need had nothing to do with it. Mara simply just couldn't imagine her life without him, at least not anymore.

This ran through her head close to every time they had these partings, which were, unfortunately for them, pretty regular. Yet, it was good to remember how deep their affection ran for each other and as she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, she could hear the steady beat of his heart and she could feel that he was thinking the exact same.

'' _Just make sure you come back soon, love.''_

" _Only if you are waiting for me farmboy."_ They both communicated through their bond.

When they leaned back from the embrace, Luke reached forward again and kissed the top of her head. However, before he had even pulled away, Mara was already turned her head towards the teens once more.

"Ok misses, it's time to get going." She called down to her niece whose head immediately cocked up to look directly into her eyes. Jaina was never one to look away from someone who stared, years of being spoken about did that to a young girl. Still, the obvious sadness in her eyes did make Mara look down at the ground as the teen blew out one long breath and turned to nod at her fellow students as a final goodbye.

Making her way up the ramp, Luke moved to put his arm around her shoulders. "This is the best thing for everyone, you do know that Jaina?"

Nodding sadly, Jaina turned to move away from him and looked back one last time to give one motionless wave to her peers at the bottom on the platform. Then without a world she moved to follow Mara who had entered the ship's hull to presumably do all last-minute system checks in anticipation for take-off.

But just when she reached the ships opening she heard the voice of her brother shout, "Jaina!"

When she looked around he was already half way up the slope and had his arms reaching out to her. She met him half way and when they connected she was pushed against his chest as her twin bond rang out in her head and her heart. Always together, even when they are apart.

Even though Jacen himself had vigorously campaigned for this change to take place, it hadn't truly him what the complications to that were, until now.

Never wanting to be left out of anything, even a potentially embarrassing public display of affection for his siblings, Anakin crept up to where the twins were standing and threw his arms around them to try and form a group hug. Jacen didn't move his head from Jaina's far shoulder, but did throw his arm loosely around his younger brothers neck to try and include him in the embrace. Jaina also moved to include her brother by moving her arm to his back and resting her head-on top of his. She was still an inch or two taller than him, for now.

No one moved to hurry the siblings and instead looked on them with a sense of not only sympathy but also admiration. It was no secret that the Solo's held a sort of hope that no one else did. They represented the future of not only the order but the galaxy and the potential it held to be a source of good and peace. It was a hard responsibility to bear for the young Jedi, but seeing them seem to somewhat except this transition despite the sadness it was bringing them, showed they were mature enough to not only bear the burden but understand the responsibility they had.

Finally pulling away, Jaina tried not to look directly at her brothers as she gave them both a sad smile. Turning away from them and finally moving into the ship proved harder than she though and when the door slid shut, she let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding.

After what couldn't have been more than a minute of silence Jaina heard a voice over the speaker on the ship. "Excuse me, if there is an apprentice onboard I would really appreciate if she made her way to the cockpit and didn't dillydally."

Laughing to herself she made her way swiftly to the cockpit, she found her aunt sitting in the captain's seat checking the ships diagnostics in preparation for take-off. She had thrown her poncho over the chair behind her that was usually reserved for Luke when he travelled with her. Her vibrant red hair curled as it ran down her back over her jet-black jumpsuit. Her face was deep in concentration but as she looked up to see Jaina enter and slip into the co-pilot's seat, her expression softened.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Mara joked.

"Sorry, just taking a moment to make sure I was prepared for an unlimited amount of time alone with you." Jaina said as she flashed a cheeky smile to her aunt.

Mara tutted as she continued to manoeuvre the ships logistics and muttered under her breath, "cheeky mare."

At the same time, she picked up her head piece, placed it over her head and motioned for Jaina to do the same. "Control, this is the Jade Sabre requesting permission for take-off from docking bay 14."

The static voice of the control replied almost instantly. "Control to Jade Sabre, you are clear for take-off."

Pushing the ship off the ground with ease, Jaina found herself in awe of her aunt once again. Just one more reason why she was glad Mara had taken her under her wing. She knew she would not only get plenty of guidance and learn many lessons, but she would also get valuable time in the cockpit, which was more important to Jaina than she was willing to admit out loud to anyone. After all, Jedi weren't really supposed to go after something so starkly different to a calm and peaceful life that they were aiming to strive towards.

Yet, Jaina couldn't help herself.

Yes, she had dreams. No, they didn't all involve the Jedi and yes, she often felt somewhat guilty about it.

As she tried to push that to the back of her mind, she found herself staring out at the dark abyss of space.

Mara caught her staring and turned to look her direction. "Ready?" she asked before she put the ship into a state of hyper speed.

"Ready" Jaina replied with a type of fierce determination that Mara recognised in herself and at that moment, she knew in herself that everything was going to be fine, no matter what.

Then they both turned back towards the front panel and watched as the stars washed away and the bright light of hyperspace swallowed the ship catapulting them towards their first adventure as master and apprentice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mission briefing in five minutes Solo." Mara said into the ships speaker system.

They had left Yavin 4 two days ago and besides obvious home-sickness, it had been clean sailing. So far anyway. However, somewhere in the back of Mara's mind she told herself that that was unlikely to last for long with two Jedi.

Mara had tried to keep Jaina occupied in an effort to distract her from her sadness. They had spent several hours sparing and although she had seen her fight many times, this was the first time she had gone head to head with her new apprentice. Mara could clearly see that Jaina, although needed experience, was extremely skilled in the art. Probably as a result of the Skywalker blood that flowed through her veins. She had also let Jaina help her around the ship with mechanical and maintenance issues. She could see how eager the girl was to crack open the hull of the ship and have a good luck inside, however Mara wasn't sure she was quite ready to see someone else at the helm of her ships mechanics. Admittedly more for herself than Jaina.

Looking over the controls, Mara could see that they were due to come out of hyperspace in about an hour, which was plenty of time to get everything ready for the decent and brief Jaina on the task at hand. That was if her niece could move her behind and get out of the refresher any time this light-year.

Just as she was about to call for her again over the speaker, the door to the cockpit flew open and a petite brunette sauntered in wearing a jumpsuit that had a utility belt strapped around it. On her belt hung her lightsaber and a mechanical object that Mara could only guess was a multitool. The ends of her hair were dripping wet indicating she hadn't dried her hair for very long and as she walked towards her somewhat assigned seat, she was simultaneously throwing it into her signature pony tail that often left a curl or two out of place. Nether the less it kept it out of her face, which was the main goal.

"So, what has Luke told you about the mission so far?" Mara asked as she spun her chair around to face her niece and linked her hands over her stomach with her elbows on the arms of the seat.

"Well" Jaina spoke as she turned in her own chair, mirroring Mara's position except crossing her feet at the ankles. "I know were going to Lok. I don't know why though."

"Because of a dodgy trade deal rumour going around." Mara answered.

"Oh no, I just meant why would anyone want to go to that place." Jaina quipped.

Mara laughed breathlessly and nodded in agreement. "I'll give you that one, it isn't the nicest place in the world, but perhaps that's why someone would try and slip through the cracks there." As she spoke she reached over and pressed a button on the console which in turn generated a hologram that illuminated nearly the whole cockpit. It showed a life size holo of a medium height man who had a hefty stomach that hung over his utility belt on his trousers. He wore civilian trousers and a tan shirt that was open three buttons from the top and sported various stains of oil and grease. He had greying hair that was going bald around the crown of his head. He also wore heavy wrinkles on his face that showed a long and rough life before.

Jaina stared up at the holo with a sort of childlike innocence on her face. The sort of look that was the perfect blend of curiosity, wonder and absolutely zero wariness or judgement. One look Mara knew would unfortunately and inevitably change over time.

"Who is that?"

"That" Mara replied, pointing at the middle-aged man in front of them, "is Zante Sapora. Or General Sapora as he likes to be called, not that he's ever been given the status. He is officially a trader, but unofficially a scam artist that is notoriously known for running off with people's hard earned money and leaving nothing in return. He's cost a lot of people their livelihoods and caused families to go into poverty."

Jaina nodded as she took the information in. "He's on Lok?"

Mara nodded an affirmative.

"So, we are going down to Lok to arrest him?" Jaina asked in the sort of matter of fact way that almost pained Mara. Nothing was ever that easy in life, something she would learn soon enough.

"Not exactly. The government of Lok has asked us to look into a huge trade deal that is being organised on the plains. Official documents have been filed and authorised, but rumours have been spreading rapidly that the 'Iron Materials' that were put on the papers aren't the only thing being exchanged."

Jaina nodded thoughtfully as she took in her aunt's words.

"So, what's the plan then?"

"The plan is to land as close as we can to the site, make contact with the traders, mainly Sapora, and then investigate. Then we can report back to Coruscant and hopefully let them handle it from there. Then back to Yavin in no time."

"Sound simple enough." Jaina said with a more upbeat tone at the thought of being back home sooner rather than later.

"Hopefully it will be, but listen to me" she said as she leaned forwards and lowered her voice into a more serious tone. "You do as I say, when I say it."

"Yeah I know." The young women replied in a nonclient tone.

"Hey! Listen to me Jaina I mean it." Mara put both hands on her knees and pushed herself further forward in the seat, staring into Jaina's eyes. "You do everything I say, I don't want any running off or disobeying me. When you're under my care you do as I say. Not what you think I said, or what you think is best, what I say and what I say only. If this apprenticeship is going to work you are going to have to do it my way, or else it's over. I love you but I won't hesitate to send you packing."

She could see Jaina was slightly taken back by the wide-eyed expression she held. Yet to her credit, she recovered fast.

Jaina had already knew her aunt wasn't to be messed with, she learned that nearly the day she met her. The first time she was ever on Mara's ship she made her strap into the seat for the full seventeen-hour journey while she watched all the adults get up and move about the ship freely. If it were her father's ship or even her uncle's ship she would have been out of the chair the second she was left alone, yet even her thirteen-year-old self knew the implications of disobeying her aunt, and at sixteen, she wasn't about to start now.

"Yes master. Of course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was sand in her mouth, ears, eyes and up her nose. The protective goggles and the loose headscarf she had thrown around her mouth did next to nothing compared to the raging sandstorm that whirled around her as she walked through the plains of Lok.

Jaina could hardly see her own hand in front of her, but she knew from her studies that the terrain around her was full of mountains and volcanoes. She also had to be careful not to wander into a Sulfur pool that were commonly doted around the dusty planet. She was beginning to realise why the planet was so deserted.

When they landed in the docking bay they had met with one representative from the government, who pointed them in this direction and sent them on their way. The lack of regulation and formality was strange to Jaina who had grown up being ushered from planet to planet as her mother worked strenuously to unite the galaxy. When she usually arrived on the surface of a planet, she nearly always had a landing party there to greet her. If not for her mother, for any of the Jedi that she ever travelled with.

Yet, today there was no greeting and she felt that was a represented the turbulent government that really held Lok. It was a planet that held little importance and very little significance in the New Republic. With other areas of the galaxy in complete or partial turmoil following the fall of the Empire, the New Republic's government opted to focus matters elsewhere. As a result, the planet of Lok seemed to get left behind in development terms. It had loosely established a lower-class government that was supposed to be closely monitored by the New Republic, but instead was littered with crime and corruption. With the very core of the leaders soiled by illegal activity, it gave way for the whole planet to indulge in the same rotten behaviour of crime.

Regardless of what she could see, or more accurately, what she couldn't see, Jaina could still feel her aunt by her side. She could also feel the smugglers closely up ahead.

As they grew closer, buildings, containers and even people came into view. She could feel Mara's weariness and slight reluctance in her force presence and she shifted her weight turn towards her aunt.

 _Stay close to me Jaina. I don't know exactly what we are walking into here._

Jaina sent back her assurance and placed her hand over her lightsaber that hung from her utility belt.

Walking though the camp of the smugglers, Jaina saw all eyes on her and her aunt. Conversations that had been raging while they were approaching, suddenly ceased and the large group of exclusively men turned to look at the two women, almost as if a strange smell had just entered the camp. unfazed by the looks, Mara stood tall and removed her head scarf and gloves and eyed the men as intensely as they were eyeing her.

"We are here to talk to your boss."

The comment ignited a round of laughter and sniggering from the men that stood in a semi-circle around the Jedi. They were all various heights and weights, with some quite tall and slender and others short and stocky. Yet, they all had the same pointed ears and snout nose that was immediately recognisable as the Sahally race, notorious for crime and neglect towards their own race's females, often forcing them into extreme poverty and slavery.

"We don't take commands from you, Jedi." One of the robust men who was standing in the front of the cluster, spat at Mara. The word 'Jedi' almost stung in the air as if it were the world's most vile insult. As she thought about it, to the Sahally, it probably was.

"I don't think you are hearing my correctly" Mara spat back and she grabbed the back of the grotesque man's neck with a force grab that forced to his knees. "I said, you will take us to see Zante Sapora, now. Also, less of the attitude."

Jaina could tell from the tone of her Master's voice that this was no Jedi mind trick, just a deep and angry threat that the trader would be unwise to not comply with. The lack of sniggering and laughter that came from the men there after was also an indication that they realised just how serious Mara was. No one dared cross her if she had the fiery look in her eyes that she wore now, not even grown criminals. _Especially not grown criminals_ , Jaina thought to herself.

Mara allowed the man to get up off his knees and when the disgruntled look went from his face, he whipped his knees of sand and dust then walked towards one of the randomly placed containers. As he walked closer to the steel box, Jaina realised loosely cut into the side was a door. With a noise that could cause deafness, the door swung open with one pull of the chain. After a series of mumbles from the inside and another loud crash (which was what she presumed to be someone jumping onto the group), she saw four more robust men exit the container.

After they had all lined up in front of the Jedi, almost in a formation, the final man emerged from the container. Whistling low and shaking his head, he began a slow walk towards where the master and apprentice stood.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mara Jade. I never thought I'd see this pretty face ever again, let alone with a lightsaber in her hand."

"It's Jade Skywalker now Zante." Mara said while slowly adjusting her stance to a more relaxed posture, almost as if she didn't take the man in front of her seriously.

"No way!" Zante exclaimed. "A Skywalker? That's insane. Still ruining parties then?"

"Still being a walking disgrace then?" she replied in an equally mocking tone.

Sapora let out a humourless laugh and started pacing around both Jaina and Mara. As he went he began tutting and kicking the rocks at his feet until he stopped so close to Jaina she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

 _Intimidation scheme_ , Jaina thought. _Not bloody likely_.

"And who do we have here?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. What does matter is that you show us some of your trading certificates and show us what's in them containers." Jaina spoke as strong as she could.

Mara sent out a mixture of humour and pride to her niece, yet her face remained completely serious. Just like any trained Jedi could do.

"Woohoo, would you look at that? Almost as sharp a tongue as the red head."

"And I can whip your ass just as hard too, so hand over your papers."

 _You definitely can't, solo._

 _You really want to have this discussion right now, master?_

"Calm down, missy. I'll get your bloody papers." Zante strode towards the centre of the group of men, who had now grouped closer together, almost as if they were building a barrier blocking the cluster of containers that Jaina had presumed were containing whatever contraband they were smuggling.

As the group stirred, Zante was handed a bunch of papers which he then promptly turned and held out towards Mara. As she reached out to grab the files from his hand, he dropped them to the ground, earning a laugh from his posy of thugs.

Instead of bending down and pick them up, she used the force to bring it into her hand instantly, something she had always told Jaina specifically not to do. One of the first lessons in the force Jaina had learned was that it's not to be used as a tool for our convivence, but a gift that helps us protect people and maintain peace in the galaxy. However, Jaina could see that Mara was using it as a tool of intimidation and right now, in this position it was the perfect thing to do.

 _My first lesson as an apprentice,_ Jaina thought. _To judge the situation properly and act on that._

When she was done flicking through the papers, Mara threw her gaze up towards Zante again.

"Everything looks in order, but we will have to check your containers. I'm sure a reasonable man like you can understand." Mara said with a tight smile and sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Sapora was obviously not a man who liked to be teased because his light humoured attitude was now gone and not even the mocking smile remained on his face. A flash of concern echoed through the force and both Jedi knew that it was triggered by the mention of the containers and was only confirmed when he rather rashly answered.

"Sure, I understand, but it's getting dark out. How about you ladies get some rest in one of our guest houses."

 _A ploy so that he can move whatever contraband he has in those containers,_ Jaina thought to herself as she reached to put her hand on her lightsaber, ready to back up her master when she demanded to be taken to the container. This wouldn't go down well with the men and would almost certainly lead to a fight. Jaina couldn't help but feel excited about her first face off side by side with her master, but the anticipation was cut short when she heard Mara say, "That will be fine, we can check it out in the morning."

Jaina couldn't stop herself from whipping her head to face her aunt in surprise. She sent a wave of confusion to her master and was met with a feeling of calmness almost immediately.

"Brilliant" Zante said as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Follow me, I'll show you your rooms."

As he turned around and began to lead the Jedi towards a small makeshift building at the far end of the camp, the women made sure to keep at least four steps behind the man. Not only as a safety measure, but also so Jaina could quietly whisper to her aunt as they walked.

"Aunt Mara, what are we doing? You know this is just a ploy, right?"

"Of course, but walking right into the container while fifty of them stand around would most likely get us killed."

"What? We can take them you know you can!" Jaina said a little louder than she had intended. Looking around to make sure none of the posy of men following them had overheard, Mara grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Look Jaina, I told you we had to do this my way ok? We will check it out tonight when they aren't expecting it."

"But- "

"No buts" she interrupted and with that the discussion was over and Jaina quietly continued to follow her aunt through the sandy camp.


End file.
